El diario Secreto de Lady Gabrielle Preston
by ELEKTRONIKKA
Summary: El diario de una famosa cortesana londinese cae en manos de Isabella Swan, duda en dejarlo donde lo encontró pero Rosalie su hermana menor la instiga a que lo lea...un mal consejo ya que comienza a despertar vividas fantasias en ella que no logra consumar. Por otro lado Edward Cullen está el calavera hermano de su cuñado Emmet, un hombre al que no puede soportar.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**La historia esta basada en un libro. No es un copia y pega con los personajes de Crespusculo y puedo asegurar que está solo basado en éste ya que la trama en sí es bastante diferente al original.**

**Gracias.**

**EL DIARIO SECRETO DE LADY GABRIELLE PRESTON**

**CAPITULO PRIMERO.**

Las calles Londinenses de finales del siglo dieciocho, en pleno invierno además de ser frías e invadidas por la niebla,tenian el encanto de lo misterioso a ciertas horas de la noche.

Isabella Swan cerraba la tienda de confecciones en la que trabajaba, a úlima hora de la tarde,oscurecía a las cinco y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y no se veia ni un alma en aquel recóndido lugar.

La tienda de telares no era frecuentada por pudientes señoras de la burguesía londinense y por ese mismo motivo la tienda no estaba localizada en un barrio de la zona alta, aquella tienda era visitada por cortesanas y gentes que trababan de manera bohémia en cabaretes o en burdeles.

Bella había omitido siempre este detalle a su hermana pequeña Rosalie, que pensaba que trabajaba para una de las mejores modistas de Londres, la mentira engrosada por el paso de los años se hacia más y más pesada y Bella no sabía como desmadejar aquella maraña de complicaciones. Rosalie deseaba conocer el lugar donde ella desempeñaba tan laborioso trabajo y su hermana le negaba una y otra vez aquella situación por miedo a que se sintiera avergonzada de quien eran sus clientas.

Ambas hermanas se habian quedado huerfanas, hacia ya varios años y este estado, había obligado a Isabella la mayor de las dos, a trabajar en lo que mejor sabia hacer que era trabajar con el hilo y la aguja.

Rosalie se sentia culpable de que su hermana llevara tremenda carga a sus espaldas y rogaba una y otra vez ejercer de cuidadora de niños de familias adineradas; ya que Rosalie gracias a el dinero que Isabella ingresaba todos los meses habia completado una extensa educación en una escuela de señoritas. De aquel centro casi todas las jovenes eran enviadas a casas pudientes para hacer de institutrices, pero Isabella tenia otra clase de planes para su bella hermana Rosalie, ya que ésta poseia una belleza deslumbrante, cosa de la que ella carecía. Bella pensaba que la belleza estaba sobre valorada en los tiempos que corrian, pero gracias a ello, su hermana podría casarse con cualquier hombre rico.

Ella podia ver como Rosalie se metia al casero en el bolsillo cada vez que se atrasaban en el alquiler de la vivienda o como los hombres la miraban cada vez que salian a pasear por el parque de las Ánimas. Cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella, desde un plebeyo hasta un elegante caballero inglés y por descontado tendría que desposarse por su bien con uno de elevada clase social.

Los adoquines de piedra brillante por la humedad de la niebla que caía casi hicieron que ella cayese un par de veces, hasta llegar al cruce de la calle Madison a dos cuadras de su pequeño y destartalado hogar y dio gracias a Dios llegar sana y salva otra noche más, ya que debía pasar por el barrio de White Chapel, donde las prostitutas vendían sus cuerpos y bien podian confundirla a ella con una de tantas, pese a que su vestimenta no era ni por asomo parecida a las de ellas.

Abrió con su pequeña llave la agrietada puerta de madera y subió las escaleras, descubriendo su cabeza y su rostro de un enorme chal oscuro.

-¡Rose!-. Su voz enronquecida por la falta de diálogo durante el día sacudió a Rosalie que sostenía plácidamente un ejemplar "The Times" entre sus manos primorosas.

-¡Bells!-. Rosalie se levantó de la silla y ésta crujió, caminó hacia su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un cariñoso beso-. Estaba preocupada. Es muy tarde. ¿Otra vez ultimando alguna de tus creaciones para alguna señorona de alta alcurnia?

Bella sonrió a duras penas y sintió como el rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas.

Odiaba mentirle.

Si ella supiera...

La señora Newthon abusaba de su mente creativa y le robaba las creaciones que ella plasmaba con el carboncillo sobre el papel. Se apropiaba de ellas y las vendía a un precio desorbitado, entre las cortesanas mas aclamadas de la corte londinense...

Durante todo el día de trabajo, se limitaba a servir tes o tomar medidas...o simplemente clavar alfileres a algún que otro maniquí para tomar bajos y pinzas.

-Si-. Bella observó el fuego crepitar y buscó su calor quitándose los botines algo desgastados, caminó hacia hogar-. Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Como ha ido tu dia, hermana? ¿Ha venido a visitarte cierto caballero?

Rosalie se echó las manos a las mejillas y abrió la boca.

Bella estaba enterada...

-¿Cómo sabes que...?

-La señora Cope tiene ojos oídos y boca, pequeña. Doy gracias que venga a compañado de carabina. Eso me hace pensar que sus sentimientos son honestos, ya que si no hubiera sido así, yo misma me hubiera lanzado contra tu yugular desde el primer momento que la noticia llegó a mis oidos. Pero cuéntame. ¿Porque no me has contado nada?

-Bella...yo...quería estar segura de que los sentimientos de Emmet fueran honestos, sinceros. Sin duda debes estar enterada que es de una familia de renombre y ya que su hermano tiene fama de libertino...

Bella alzó una ceja interrogante.

-¿Su hermano? ¿Un libertino?

Rosalie caminó hacia su hermana y agarró sus manos para tranquilizarla. Frunció el ceño al notar la frialdad de éstas y a hurtadillas miró los guantes algo roídos que Bella había posado encima de la mesa camilla.

-Él es un hombre cabal y pese a que no tenemos nada...quiere venir a hablar contigo mañana en la tarde. Vendrá acompañado...-. Rosalie sonrió de felicidad y apretó con mas ansias la mano de su hermana-. Creo que va a pedir mi mano, Bella. Él me ha dicho que me ama ardientemente.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces asumiendo aquella situación.

Si bien sus planes para Rosalie habían sido éstos mismos, no pensaba que serian tan próximos en el tiempo. Separarse de ella iba a ser un duro trago, pero era el mejor regalo que Dios podia ofrecerle, Rosalie llevaría una vida acomodada y sin restrincciones. Todo lo que ella siempre habia anhelado para su hermana.

Sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rubia que cerró los ojos ante su contacto.

Rosalie se separó de su hermana y comenzó a preparar los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Había cocinado una sopa con algunas verduras y un pollo comprado ese mismo día en el mercado principal. Bella la miró por el rabillo del ojo y casi sucumbió al llanto. Sus ojos se le empañaron durante unos sengundos, pero alejó las lágrimas con la mano y sonrió con optimismo por el futuro de su hermana querida. Al menos ella tendría una vida acomodada y feliz, con un hombre que la amara.

Isabella no podia aspirar a casarse si quiera. Ya era una solterona declarada, ya que sobrepasaba la edad casadera y su rostro algo anodino y aquellas lentes que le tapaban el rostro no le hacian ningun favor. Su cuerpo lejos de parecerse al de su hermana Rosalie, rayaba lo ordinario, ya que a su parecer había demasiada carne en demasiados sitios de su anatomía de mujer.

Se dispusieron ambas en la estrecha mesa ovalada y al llevar la cucharada de sopa a los labios, Bella emitió un quejido haciendo que Rosalie la mirase con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bells?.

-¡Cullen! ¿Emmet Cullen es hermano de Edward Cullen?-. Bella miró a su hermana con preocupación, no habían muchos Cullen en Londres, pero si varias familias de una misma rama dinástica. Bella rogó durante unos segundos que no fuera el calavera que se encerraba junto con sus amantes en los probadores de la tienda de la señora Newthon, una vez que los conjuntos de cama estaban en la última prueba de vestuario...nunca lo había visto pero había oído hablar de él a la señora Newthon y a algunas de las cortesanas que hablaban entre sí.

-Si-. Rosalie bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero-. Pero te puedo asegurar que Emmet, no tiene nada que ver con su hermano.

-¡Es su hermano! ¡Su fama le precede desde South Hampton hasta Buckingham Palace, Rosalie...

-Bella. Emmet no es Edward Cullen, te lo aseguro.

Bella se llevó la cuchara a la boca y torció el gesto antes comer la sopa.

-Veremos. Puede ser un caballero Rosalie, pero somos pobres y no quiero que nadie nos tome el pelo. Nos es la primera vez que un señor de buena cuna engaña a una jovencita para comprometerla y luego se olvida de ella con mentiras...

-Emmet me ama. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos-. Respondió Rosalie engullendo la sopa.

-No sabes nada de la vida Rosalie, todo lo has visto desde un agujero, cualquiera puede engañarte-. Le regañó Isabella.

Rosalie tiró la cuchara sobre la sopa y está salpicó por todas partes de la mesa, manchando a Bella.

-¿Y que has visto tú, Bells?

-Rosalie...

-Mira, mañana Emmet nos visitará acompañado de su hermano. Te ruego que te comportes.- Rosalie miró a Bella con los ojos brillantes-. Hazlo por mí.

Bella se levantó de la silla y negó.

-Emmet puede entrar a esta casa, pero ese calavera no debe traspasar el umbral de mi puerta. Nos mancharía con su depravación. Somos dos señoritas solteras...ese hombre no puede pisar nuestro hogar.

Rosalie agarró el plato de sopa y lo tiró a la pica de lavar los platos. Se giró de malas maneras y dió las buenas noches.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y solpló.

Ni por un millon de libras dejaría a ese tipejo entrar a su casa...ni por todo el oro del mundo, ya viniese acompañado de la misma reina Victoria.

Continuará...

**Una nueva tentativa...**

**Ojala guste.**

**Un beso y gracias por leer**


End file.
